You Raise Me Up
by LightLeadingMe
Summary: A song series that tells of the struggles of our favorite characters. W/K/J, W/G, J/K, K/S, etc...
1. Hurt

**A/N: This is a series I'm doing with songs. There will be 8 chapters with songs and pairings. I'm not exactly sure that I like how I ended this chapter, so I might edit it. Please R&R!!! **

**Chapter 1: Karen-centric**

**-Hurt-**

The first time she did this was when she was 17. She was just out of high school, living with her boyfriend, and on so many drugs, she didn't know what day it was. Her boyfriend practically forced her to do it. He said it "helped." It did for a while, but she grew tired of covering up her arms and legs, not being able to get a job because she couldn't pass the drug test, and she was definitely tired of her boyfriend beating her up. So, she pulled her life together, got married, became rich, and got a job at Grace's office. But that was years ago. Now, she was just alone and once again on drugs and alcohol. Her husband…_ex_-husband…was gone and out of the house, her Poodle had a new boyfriend, Grace had a new little girl, and Will had Ben. But, Karen had no one.

_I hurt myself today_

_To see if I still feel_

_I focus on the pain_

_The only thing that's real_

_The needle tears a hole_

_The old familiar sting_

_Try to kill it all away_

_But I remember everything_

_What have I become,_

_My sweetest friend?_

_Everyone I know goes away in the end_

_And you could have it all,_

_My empire of dirt_

_I will let you down_

_I will make you hurt._

She wrapped the towel around her arm and lay back on her bed. The pain in her arm brought tears to her eyes, but the pain in her heart seemed to flutter away. She lifted her left, uninjured arm and saw all of the scars then took a look at the other one and saw the blood.

"Oh, God," she groaned, "What have I become?"

_I wear this crown of thorns_

_Upon my liar's chair_

_Full of broken thoughts_

_I cannot repair_

_Beneath the stains of time_

_The feelings disappear_

_You are someone else_

_I am still right here_

_What have I become,_

_My sweetest friend?_

_Everyone I know goes away in the end_

_And you could have it all,_

_My empire of dirt_

_I will let you down_

_I will make you hurt._

_If I could start again_

_A million miles away_

_I would keep myself_

_I would find a way._

"Karen?" Graces asked as she entered the bedroom.

Karen quickly hid the blood soaked towel and pulled her sleeve down to cover her new wounds. Jack followed Grace into the room and lay down next to her on the bed. Grace cuddled up with them, but unlike Jack, she didn't notice Karen's uneasiness. Jack looked at Karen and saw that her hand was buried in her sleeve.

"Karen," he sighed, "Not again."

Jack was one of the few people who knew about Karen's past and he knew about her attempts to just "end it all." He lifted her sleeve up and revealed a row of fresh wounds. Grace gasped and looked at Karen's tear stained face and felt the urge to cry also. The urge grew and grew as she listened to Karen's heartbreaking sobs. Grace wrapped her arm around her and quietly whispered sweet things in her ear.

"Room in there for one more?"

They all looked up to see Will standing there. Karen reached her arm out and motioned for him to join them. Despite the fact that Will and Grace weren't talking, he got in behind her and grabbed Karen's hand. Neither one of them spoke as they watched Karen fall asleep easily with a smile on her face. All she needs are her friends…and that's exactly what she has.

**End Chapter 1**


	2. Stay Together For the Kids

**A/N: Chapter 2 of "You Raise Me Up" song series. This installment of the series is a Will/Grace story about how their kids are struggling through their crumbled relationship. (Although, I don't believe the kids even knew about each other until college. Lol)**

**Chapter 2 – Stay Together For the Kids**

_It's hard to wake up  
When the shades have been pulled shut  
this house is haunted  
It's so pathetic  
It makes no sense at all.  
I'm ripe with things to say  
the words rot and fall away.  
If a stupid poem could fix this home  
I'd read it every day._

It had been years; about 19, maybe. Sure, Jack and Karen's plan to get them back together 6 years ago had worked for maybe 3 months, but they lost contact again. They never really spoke about each other in front of their children, but they would often talk to their spouses. They called on birthdays and talked for a few minutes but, that was it. They just weren't best friends anymore.

_So here's your holiday  
Hope you enjoy it this time  
You gave it all away  
It was mine  
So when you're dead and gone  
Will you remember this night, twenty years now lost.  
It's not right_

_Their anger hurts my ears  
been running strong for seven years  
Rather than fix the problems, they never solve them  
it makes no sense at all  
I see them every day  
we get along so why can't they?  
If this is what he wants and this is what  
she wants  
then why is there so much pain?_

Their kid's were going to school together, were across the hall from each other, and were getting married. It was all so odd; ironic, actually. Now, they were practically forced to see each other all the time, not that they had a problem with that. They were family again.

_So here's your holiday  
Hope you enjoy it this time  
You gave it all away  
It was mine  
So when you're dead and gone  
Will you remember this night, twenty years now lost  
It's not right_

So here's your holiday  
Hope you enjoy it this time  
You gave it all away  
It was mine  
So when you're dead and gone  
Will you remember this night, twenty years now lost  
It's not right 

_It's not right_

_It's not right_

_It's not right_

**End Chapter 2**

**A/N: I don't exactly like the way this turned out. I was hoping to write more, but I thought that the song explained most of it. Plus, I'm mainly a J/K writer, so W/G are kind of foreign to me. I hope you like it!!! =) R&R , please!!!**


End file.
